Kinda Funny
|buisness_type=Media Production, Entertainment |genre= *Video game culture *Film *Television *Comics |founded= |debut_date= |founders= *Greg Miller *Tim Gettys *Nick Scarpino *Colin Moriarty |headquarted=San Francisco, California, United States of America |key_people= *Greg Miller *Tim Gettys *Nick Scarpino *Colin Moriarty |number_of_employees=10 (7 full time, 3 contractors) |media = }} Kinda Funny is an online American personality based entertainment Media Production company that produces videos on video game culture, film, television, and comics, focused on creating content for their growing audience on YouTube, iTunes, Sound Cloud and Patreon. Led by nerd culture poster boys Greg Miller, Colin Moriarty, Nick Scarpino and Tim Gettys, Kinda Funny creates daily content centered around video games, movies, TV, comics and occasionally sports (mostly hockey). Kinda Funny creates content on two YouTube channels: The primary Kinda Funny channel features primarily comedy videos such as Kinda Funny: The Animated Series, as well as Kinda Funny's flagship podcast "The GameOverGreggy Show", while Kinda Funny Games is the company's video game arm focusing on Let's Plays and the weekly podcast "The Kinda Funny Gamescast". Since June 19, 2017, the Kinda Funny Games arm of the company has produced a live, daily, video games news podcast, for YouTube and the streaming website, Twitch, under the name "Kinda Funny Games Daily". History Founded in September 2014, and in January 2015, prominent long time IGN editors and producers Greg Miller, Colin Moriarty, Nick Scarpino, and Tim Gettys left the video game entertainment company to begin their own entertainment venture, and strike out on their own in order to focus more on their own work, building Kinda Funny and wanting the channel to grow. The new company was funded primarily through viewer support, on . The channel was planned to cover games, film, television, and comics, as was covered at IGN, but hoped to expand their reach with shows, for example, on politics and snack foods. Their fans at IGN appreciated their off-topic commentary on these other subjects, so they decided to pursue it full-time with daily podcasts, live game and video streams, and produced shows. Their crowdfunding had raised $30,000 in the months leading up to their decision, and $10,000 the day of their announcement. Soon after, raised close to $35,000 a month between two Patreon accounts. of viewed the news as evidence that fan-funded content had reached new levels, and remarked that content-creators served to make more money when fans paid creators directly rather than the creators using advertising to raise money from fans. The team also continued to freelance for IGN after they left. Kinda Funny later formed a partnership with on March 30, 2016, appearing in video content on Rooster Teeth's website and YouTube channel, collaborating on the Rooster Teeth Let's Play channel family network and Let's Play Live, and selling merchandise through the Rooster Teeth online store.http://archive.is/UHm7r New Kinda Funny content featured during one of GameSpot's two stage shows at the 2016 . Greg Miller was named "Trending Gamer" at the 2015 and "Most Entertaining Online Personality" at the 2016 . On March 13, 2017, Colin Moriarty announced his resignation from the company following a difference in creative vision with the rest of the Kinda Funny co-founders. In 2017, Kinda Funny added Andy Cortez, Joey Noelle and Tim's brother, Greg, to their staff. Staff # Greg Miller # Greg Gettys # Nick Scarpino # Tim Gettys # Kevin Coello # Andy Cortez # Joey Noelle # Andrea Rene # Gary Whitta # Barrett Courtney # Fran Mirabella III Former Staff # Colin Moriarty # Danny O'Dwyer # Jared Petty References External links * Official website Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Let's Play Groups